Still A Secret
by Mushi kara-chan
Summary: Sequel 'Our Secret'/Berdiri di depan rumah gurunya, akhirnya hal yang tidak Hinata tunggu datang juga/Hh, mempersiapkan akting sempurna dan berharap kalau Naruto tidak akan membuat kekacauan/"Hari ini kalau ada yang tidak kumengerti, beritahu aku ya, Hinata!"/"A..ah, baiklah "/Bibir sang Uzumaki sukses maju satu senti/'Dia hanya bertanya, Naruto-kun'/'Masalah buatku'/Two Shot!/:D
1. Chapter 1

**Still A Secret**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, Mushi cuma numpang minjem**

 **Rated T**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Pair : Naru(22) x Hina(17)**

 **Warning : JealousyHina! OOCHina! Typos, OOC and many more.**

* * *

 **Two Shot!**

 **Sequel "Our Secret"**

* * *

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOO**

 **FluffTimeProject#31#**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoooOOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

 **Hari Minggu**

 **Pukul 11.00 a.m**

* * *

Sekarang, Hinata tengah berdiri tepat di depan rumahnya sendiri atau bisa di bilang rumahnya dan Naruto. Tidak sendirian tentu saja, kini dengan ketujuh teman di belakangnya. Sangat ramai tentu saja. Hinata tidak membayangkan kalau banyak sekali teman-teman yang mau belajar di sini.

Gadis berambut pirang pucat, Shion. Gadis berambut merah darah _aka_ Sara, gadis berambut merah muda, Sakura Haruno. Ino Yamanaka yang kini ikut berdiri di sampingnya, dan tiga orang pemuda lainnya.

Sasuke Uchiha, Shikamaru Nara, dan Inuzuka Kiba. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran kedua orang jenius, Nara dan Uchiha datang ke tempat ini untuk belajar? Bukannya mereka sudah pintar? Tapi kenapa-

Pemikirannya terbuang jauh-jauh saat melihat tatapan kedua pemuda itu tertuju pada Sakura dan Ino yang kini tengah tersenyum dengan rona merah pipi. Terlihat tak sabar ingin bertemu dengan sang _Sensei._

"…."

O-oh, sepertinya dia tahu-

Satu kata simple-

Cemburu.

Pasti gara-gara hal itulah kedua jenius di belakangnya ikut serta.

Menghela napas panjang, betapa inginnya dia bilang tidak usah khawatir karena guru mereka sendiri sudah menikah kok. Jadi jangan takut kekasih mereka nanti di rebut sama sang empunya.

Tapi apa daya-

Dia cuma bisa menelan bulat-bulat perkataan dalam pikirannya tadi. Tidak mungkin…tidak mungkin ia mengatakan kalau istri sang Uzumaki kini tengah berada dekat sekali dengan mereka. Hinata benar-benar harus pintar berakting hari ini.

Ya, harus!

Berbekal bangun pagi tadi, dan menyiapkan segalanya untuk hari ini. Baik itu sarapan pagi untuk Naruto, cemilan untuk teman-temannya, dan minuman dingin. Pukul lima pagi, dirinya sudah bersiap-siap. Tidak ingin mengambil resiko lebih besar lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **FlashBack On :**

 **Pukul 05.00 pagi**

* * *

Mengusap kedua matanya yang terasa masih mengantuk, Hinata perlahan bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Gadis itu sengaja duduk di pinggiran kasur, mencoba mengembalikan setengah nyawanya yang masih melayang kemana-mana.

Ya, dia harus bangun sekarang-

"Hoahm~" menguap pelan, beriringan dengan kedua manik yang menoleh ke belakang. Menelusuri tempat tidur. Dimana seorang laki-laki masih tidur dengan nyamannya di sana.

Naruto Uzumaki-

Suaminya, laki-laki berambut pirang itu sedikit terganggu dengan gerak-geriknya. Terbukti dari gelayut malas yang membuat tubuhnya bergerak perlahan. Mencoba menyamankan posisi tidurnya.

"Hh," menghela napas panjang, hari ini dia harus ekstra bekerja keras. Berpura-pura sebagai murid Naruto, dan tidak boleh ada siapapun yang tahu tentang hubungan mereka berdua.

Beranjak dari tempat tidur, sebelum-

 **Kriet-**

Suara ranjang yang berdecit pelan sukses membangunkan Naruto. Laki-laki itu tampak menguap, dan mengusap matanya. Mengadahkan wajah menatap wajahnya-

"Hi..nata, hoahm-mau kemana?" menanyakan dengan tubuh masih terbaring di tempat tidur.

"Tentu saja menyiapkan sarapan dan makanan untuk teman-temanku nanti, Naruto-kun." berujar cepat, Hinata segera merapikan rambutnya yang tergerai. Mengikat _pony tail_ dan tersenyum kecil saat mendapati suaminya kini meringsek untuk bangun.

"Aku juga bantu~" nada malas dan enggan terdengar.

Hinata terkekeh geli, "Tidak usah, sekarang Naruto-kun tidur saja dulu. Nanti akan kupasang alarm jam Sembilan untuk membangunkanmu." Berjalan mendekati sang empunya, Hinata mencoba membaringkan kembali tubuh Naruto. Sedangkan sang empunya sendiri yang memang pada awalnya masih lemas, hanya bisa pasrah di baringkan.

Hinata tahu kalau suaminya ini pasti kelelahan, bukan hanya karena kegiatan mengajarnya. Tapi juga Naruto benar-benar menekuni profesinya sebagai guru. Laki-laki ini selalu tidur larut malam untuk menyiapkan segala materi yang akan di ajarkan pada murid-muridnya esok hari.

Menguap singkat, Naruto mengecup lembut pipi istrinya, " _Arigatou_ Hinata~" berujar dan kemudian kembali tidur.

"…."

"Hh, kalau begitu saatnya memasak~" setelah selesai menyelimuti tubuh Naruto. Hinata segera bangkit, dan beranjak pergi dari kamarnya.

Kemarin malam memang ia sudah menyiapkan segala hal yang di perlukan suaminya untuk mengajar teman-temannya hari ini. Dari buku, ruangan tamu yang bersih, membuat cemilan kecil yang ia buat sendiri, dan minuman dingin.

Jadi hari ini, Hinata tinggal menyiapkan semuanya sampai selesai, membuat sarapan pagi dan segera pulang ke rumah orang tuanya.

 **OoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hari libur seperti ini, dirinya yang ingin beristhirahat dan menghabiskan akhir pekan bersama Naruto harus di batalkan. Maklum saja, Hinata benar-benar harus ekstra hati-hati menjaga hubungan mereka. Tidak ada yang boleh tahu kalau dirinya tinggal bersama sang _Sensei,_ yang kini mengajar di sekolahnya.

Ini akan jadi skandal besar dan Hinata tidak suka hal-hal berbau seperti itu-

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, suaminya itu memang tidak bisa menolak permintaan dari murid-muridnya. Di tambah lagi dengan nada memohon dan pandangan bagaikan anak kucing yang terlantar di berikan teman-temannya. Fix sudah-

"Hh, aku harus cepat, setelah periksa kembali seluruh ruangan. Jangan sampai ada yang tertinggal." Berujar pada dirinya sendiri, dan mempercepat acara memasaknya.

Sarapan hari ini, _Tamagoyaki_ dan sup tomat. Makanan yang paling mudah dan bisa di buat dengan cepat.

 **OoOooOoOoOooOoOooOoO**

Menyelesaikan sarapan dengan waktu tiga puluh menit, Hinata akhirnya selesai menatap piring beserta lauk di atas meja makan.

Merasa puas, dan pekerjaannya tinggal sedikit lagi. Bergegas menutup semua sarapan pagi, Ia segera melangkahkan kaki ke arah rak lemari kecil di atas tempat ia memasak.

Memeriksa kembali kue-kue kering yang ia buat kemarin, memastikannya aman.

"….." terdiam sesaat, menatap kue kering buatannya yang kini sudah tersimpan rapi di dalam _jar._

"Kue sudah, sekarang minumannya."

Menoleh ke arah kulkas, dan langsung saja membuka lemari itu. Membiarkan hawa dingin menerpa tubuhnya,

"Jus jeruk juga sudah kusiapkan~" tersenyum kecil, merasa sudah selesai dengan semua tugasnya di dapur.

Sekarang yang perlu ia lakukan hanya membersihkan diri, setelah itu mengecek kembali barang-barangnya.

Berharap saja, kalau teman-temannya itu tidak lancang masuk ke dalam kamar Naruto. Karena ia hanya membawa pulang baju-bajunya di dalam lemari beberapa saja, tidak mungkin semuanya bukan? Dia hanya pergi satu hari itu pun tidak seharian, hanya beberapa jam saja. Abaikan saja amarahnya kemarin saat bilang kalau semua pakaian akan di bawa masuk ke dalam koper. Dia terlalu emosi saat itu-

"Hh," menghela napas panjang, perlahan ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Kembali naik ke lantai atas.

* * *

 **Flash Back Off**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tok! Tok!**

Shion mengetuk pintu dengan semangat, bisa di lihat wajah gadis-gadis di sini sangatlah berbinar. Hinata ragu kalau mereka akan fokus saat belajar nanti. Dan apa dia bisa menahan diri agar tidak cemburu melihat kedekatan teman-temannya dengan sang suami?

" _Sensei_!" dengan kompak keempat gadis di dekatnya berteriak pelan, membuat kupingnya sedikit berdengung.

"…." Masih tidak ada respon,

Sampai akhirnya-

"Iya! Tunggu sebentar, huaa!"

 **Bruak! Bruk!**

Setengah kaget, mendengar suara di dalam sana. Terdengar seperti seseorang terjatuh, sang Hyuuga ingin sekali menepuk keningnya keras-keras. Apa yang membuat suaminya terburu-buru seperti itu?

Tak lama menunggu, suara pintu terbuka cepat. Memperlihatkan sosok laki-laki berambut pirang tengah meringis kesakitan memegang pinggangnya, dengan rambut sedikit acak-acakan, dan pakaian yang kentara sekali terlihat baru saja di rapikan.

Cengiran yang tidak terpampang di sana, melainkan wajah sok keren yang Hinata lihat. Beda di dia, beda di mata teman-temannya.

Keempat gadis itu malah memerah malu, memperhatikan sosok _Sensei_ mereka dalam balutan baju bebas.

"Ah, maaf lama menunggu~" berujar singkat, dan pandangan Naruto menelusuri seluruh murid-muridnya. Sampai kedua Saphire itu memperhatikan sosok sang istri di dekat teman-temannya.

Hinata dengan balutan dress ringan berwarna biru laut dengan rambut terikat _pony tail_. Sangat cantik, Naruto hampir saja menerjang istrinya kalau ia tidak lupa dimana dirinya berada. Kerucutan bibir dan pandangan meminta penjelasan itu sang Uzumaki buang jauh-jauh, terlalu terpesona mungkin-

"Kami juga baru datang _Sensei_ , tenang saja!" Sakura tersenyum lebar, menatap dengan binar _Senseinya._

Ternyata banyak juga murid yang datang ke rumahnya, dan benar saja tidak hanya murid perempuan, tapi laki-laki juga. Hanya saja ada yang sedikit membuatnya heran-

"Mm, Sasuke, Shikamaru, setahu _Sensei_ kalian termasuk murid terpintar di angkatan kalian. Apa masih ada yang tidak di mengerti dari pelajaran kemarin?" Naruto bingung, kenapa duo murid pintar di sekolahnya, ikut dalam privat mendadak miliknya?

" _Mendokusei,_ aku hanya di paksa oleh Ino." Pemuda berambut nanas mengelak sempurna, memang itu salah satu alasannya berada di sini sekarang. Tapi tentu saja alasan aslinya tidak akan ia katakan.

Sedangkan Sasuke, pemuda raven itu hanya diam dengan wajah sedatar teflon dan mengeluarkan kalimat ultimatenya-

"Hn."

Naruto gagal paham.

Oke, sepertinya tidak ada gunanya berdebat dengan kedua orang jenius ini. Daripada membuat mereka menunggu lebih lama di luar, "Kalau begitu ayo masuk, kebetulan _Sensei_ sudah menyiapkan materi apa saja yang perlu di jelaskan nanti."

Ino, Sakura, Shion, serta Sara mengiyakan kompak, " _Ha'i!_ " melangkahkan kaki mereka lebih dulu, dan mencoba mengikuti laki-laki pirang yang kini mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

Shikamaru berjalan malas, Sasuke melangkahkan kaki dengan kedua tangan masih tetap berada di saku celananya,

Sedangkan Kiba yang entah kenapa menyamakan langkah dengan Hinata, pemuda bertato segitiga terbalik itu mengeluarkan cengiran lebarnya. Sukses mengerjapkan manik sang Hyuuga,

"Hari ini kalau ada yang tidak kumengerti, beritahu aku ya, Hinata!"

"A..ah, baiklah~"

Dan tidak tahukah Hinata, kalau Naruto mendengar dengan jelas percakapan mereka berdua? Terima kasih pada suara Kiba yang tidak bisa di kontrol, dan kepolosan sang istri. Lihat saja bibirnya yang sekarang sudah maju beberapa centi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Melangkahkan kaki memandu murid-muridnya ke ruang tamu, dimana sudah tersedia meja besar yang untungnya cukup untuk menampung semuanya. Tidak perlu berdesakan, bahkan Hinata yang sudah dengan sigap menyiapkan bantal kecil untuk tempat duduk teman-temannya,

Tentu saja dengan jumlah yang pas-

Sedikit membuat beberapa orang di sana heran-

Sakura mengerjap, saat mendapati ternyata bantal duduk itu terlihat sangat pas untuk jumlah mereka.

" _Sensei_ , seperti tahu kalau kami akan datang ber-delapan. Bantal duduknya pas sekali dengan jumlah kami~" berdecak kagum,

Hinata sukses tersedak sendiri, "Uhuk!" batuk sejenak, sedangkan Naruto tersenyum kikuk. Menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"A..ahaha, benarkah? Padahal _Sensei_ hanya menebak-nebak saja~" mengeluarkan alasan kilatnya, dan sangat beruntung keempat gadis di sana mengangguk paham.

Tidak untuk ketiga pemuda yang kini memandang sang guru dengan kening berkerut,

"Bagaimana kalau kita mulai saja pelajarannya?" mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan, saat hendak sang Uzumaki duduk.

"Aku duduk di samping _Sensei_ kalau begitu," Shion tiba-tiba bergerak cepat, mengambil bantal duduknya dan tepat duduk di samping Naruto.

"Eh, aku juga!" Sara ikut-ikutan, duduk di samping kanan gurunya.

Sakura serta Ino tidak mau kalah, hendak menyerobot, "Eit, biarkan aku yang duduk di samping _Sensei._ Ada bagian yang masih belum kumengerti, dan harus di tanyakan!" gadis merah muda itu mencoba masuk ke celah-celah posisi Naruto dan Shion, begitu juga Ino.

Hinata _sweatdrop,_ melihat bagaimana teman-temannya saling berebutan untuk duduk di samping sang guru.

Memutar kedua bola matanya, dan mencoba untuk tidak peduli. Dirinya pun asal pilih, dan hendak duduk di dekat Kiba, membiarkan suaminya di kerubungi teman-temannya.

Naruto kelimpungan, memandang muridnya satu persatu. Kenapa mereka malah ribut?! Di tambah lagi-

Kedua manik Saphire itu menangkap pemandangan menyebalkan,

" _Nee,_ Hinata kira-kira kemarin pelajarannya sampai mana saja? Aku lupa~" murid bertato segitiga di samping sang istri tiba-tiba saja berbicara, memandang wajah Hinata seolah tidak mau lepas, tatapan memuja keluar.

Kerutan di keningnya semakin terlihat,

 _Shit,_ pelajaran belum di mulai dan dia sudah di buat kesal seperti ini! Tolong salahkan sifat _overprotektivenya_ yang menurun dari sang ayah.

Hinata masih belum sadar, gadis indigo itu malah dengan polos berpikir singkat, menatap Kiba. " _Generic structure Narrative text, sama Descriptive Text_ , baru itu saja." Berujar pelan,

"Oh, kalau ada yang tidak di mengerti boleh aku bertanya padamu kan?"

"Um, kau sudah mengatakannya dua kali Kiba-kun."

Tunggu-

Tunggu dulu!

 _Wait!_

Apa tadi Hinata bilang?!

 _Suffix 'kun'_ yang di ucapkannya dengan polos, tanpa tahu efeknya bagi Naruto. Dia tidak berlebihan, Naruto benar-benar tidak suka mendengar nada panggilan itu di ucapkan Hinata untuk orang selain dirinya.

Oke, dia tidak bisa tahan lagi.

Tanpa aba-aba, mengidahkan keempat muridnya yang sibuk mencari posisi di dekatnya.

 **Sret-**

Naruto bangkit dari tempat duduknya, membawa sebuah bantal duduk di tangannya dan tanpa bilang-bilang-

" _Sensei_ membiarkan kalian belajar di sini bukan untuk berpacaran Kiba, Hinata. Jadi bisakah kalian jangan dekat-dekat seperti itu?"

Hinata membulatkan kedua matanya, mendapati sosok sang suami kini sudah nyelip dan duduk di antara dirinya dan Kiba. Membuat sang pemuda coklat kaget, sukses terdorong ke samping, dan keempat gadis di sana menatap tak percaya.

Sedikit mengernyitkan keningnya, dalam hati Hinata sudah tahu kenapa laki-laki pirang ini berbuat kekanakan seperti sekarang-

Apalagi kalau bukan karena alasan-

"Baik, sekarang kita mulai saja pelajaran _-Ittai_!"

Cemburu-

Hinata mencubit pelan pinggang Naruto, membuat sang empunya mengaduh sakit. Semua memandang ke arahnya, dia pura-pura terkejut.

"Kenapa _Sensei_?" bertanya dengan pandangan polos, padahal dalam hati dia sudah memperingati sang suami agar tidak berbuat gegabah.

Mengirim sinyal kecil, dan di tangkap baik oleh sang Uzumaki,

* * *

' _Jangan membuat masalah Naruto-kun!'_

' _Apa?! Aku hanya tidak suka Kiba dekat-dekat denganmu!'_

' _Tapi dia kan hanya bertanya padaku, tidak masalah kan?'_

' _Masalah buatku!'_

* * *

Oke _fix_ Hinata kalah. Naruto benar-benar keras kepala.

 _Kami-sama_ , semoga saja hari ini dia bisa menjalani aktingnya dengan sempurna. Semoga saja~

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED~**

* * *

 **A/N :**

* * *

Ini sebagai pembuka :) karena terbilang cukup panjang dan mushi potong di sini, semoga suka _Minna_ :D Chap depan adalah yang terakhir.

And buat yang udah repot-repot Pm Mushi, ngingetin terus tentang fic ini XD #jujur ga nyangka kalau yang suka sama ficnya sampe sebanyak itu#bahkan mushi di terror suruh apdet sequelnya selama beberapa hari wahahaha :v :v#tenang mushi ga takut kok cuman lucu aja sekaligus malah seneng#author sableng#

 _Mushi harap kalau fic gaje yang satu ini pas di hati para readers semua :9_

 **See You Next Chap :9**

* * *

 _Spoiler? Sedikit aja deh :v_

 ** _Bingung, marah, cemburu semua menjadi satu di dalam ruangan itu. Terutama bagi Naruto dan Hinata._**

 ** _Naruto kebingungan, mencoba mencari cara untuk menjauhkan Kiba dari Hinata-_**

 ** _Dan Hinata yang malah kesal dan berbalik mencuekinya-_**

" ** _Hinata-san, bisa bantu Sensei mengambil makanan di dapur sebentar?" meminta dengan pandangan keren._**

 ** _Hinata buang jauh-jauh wajahnya._**

" ** _Biar aku saja yang bantu, Sensei!"_**

" ** _Eh?"_**

' ** _Huee! Hinata tolong aku!'_**

 ** _Sikap lupa-lupaan yang tiba-tiba muncul-_**

 ** _Dan-_**

 ** _Drtt-_**

 ** _Getar Handphonenya yang menarik perhatian Hinata._**

' ** _Siapa?'_**

"… ** _.."_**

 ** _Call : Naruto-kun._**

" ** _Hah?" Hinata gagal paham._**

 _Stop! :D_

* * *

 **Segitu aja deh Cuap-Cuap dari Mushi**

 **Kalau begitu Akhir kata kembali**

 **SILAKAN RIVIEW YAA! \^O^/\^V^7**

 **JAA~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Still A Secret**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, Mushi cuma numpang minjem**

 **Rated T**

 **Genre : Romance, a little bit humor, family**

 **Pair : Naru(22) x Hina(17)**

 **Warning : JealousyHina! OOCHina! Typos, OOC and many more.**

* * *

 **Two Shot!**

 **Sequel "Our Secret"**

* * *

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOO**

 **FluffTimeProject#31#**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoooOOoOoOoOoO**

"Jadi kita mulai dari apa saja bagian-bagian dari _Generic Structure_ _Narrative Text_ terlebih dahulu, karena masih ada yang tidak mengerti di sana. Tapi untuk kali ini Sensei ingin mengecek dulu siapa yang masih hapal dengan pelajaran kemarin, apa ada yang bisa menjelaskannya sekali lagi?" dengan pandangan Saphire yang menelusuri semua murid-muridnya. Kedelapan murid yang kini sudah duduk dengan rapi di ruangan.

"…."

Tidak ada yang merespon.

Kening sang Uzumaki berkerut sekilas, apa tidak ada yang paham dengan pengajarannya kemarin atau dia yang tidak pintar mengajar orang lain?

Mereka tidak mengerti, tapi kenapa semua pandangan tertuju jelas padanya? Di tambah lagi tatapan datar dan kerutan bingung yang paling banyak di keluarkan oleh murid-murid perempuannya.

Yah-

Kecuali Hinata tentunya.

"….."

Gadis indigo itu sudah hampir tiga kali menghela napas panjang, dengan kedua tangan yang memegang buku. Dirinya merasakan dengan jelas tatapan tajam keempat temannya kini.

Apa lagi masalahnya kalau bukan-

" _Ano ne, Sensei,"_

Hinata tiba-tiba membuka percakapan kembali, Naruto langsung semangat menjawab. "Ya?!" menatap penuh senyuman ke arah murid sekaligus istrinya tersebut.

 **Jii~**

Kedua manik Lavender itu semakin menatapnya datar, reflek tegukan ludah sang Uzumaki lakukan. Oke, istrinya ini sepertinya benar-benar kesal. Senyuman di wajah tadi segera luntur, di gantikan keringat menetes di keningnya.

Sekilas pandangan Hinata menoleh ke arah lain, "Bisakah _Sensei_ menjauh sedikit dariku, tempat duduk di sini sudah penuh dan tidak cukup menampung anda juga." Dengan nada sesopan mungkin, Naruto berusaha menahan kerucutan bibirnya.

Apa-apaan Hinata, kenapa malah kesal? Bukannya seharusnya dia yang kesal, kedekatan Kiba pada istrinya sangat terlihat jelas dan dia tidak bisa tinggal diam kan?!

"E..eh? Tapi kan siapa tahu ada yang tidak kau mengerti Hinata, jadi _Sensei_ sengaja duduk di sini." Menjawab dengan cepat.

Tapi tidak cukup membuat semua orang di ruangan itu mengerti, malah tambah heran.

Shion yang mendengar perkataan Senseinya seolah tidak terima langsung saja ikut andil, "Hee, _Sensei_ lupa ya kalau kami mengajak Hinata kan karena dia sudah mengerti semua pelajarannya, jadi siapa tahu kalau nanti _Sensei_ tidak sempat mengajari kami semua, kita bisa meminta bantuan Hinata. Jadi sekarang harusnya _Sensei_ duduk di dekat kami."

Sakura, Ino, dan Sara mengangguk kompak, setuju dengan perkataan gadis pirang itu.

"Iya, _Sensei_ , kami berempat masih tidak mengerti pelajarannya. Jadi biarkan saja Hinata duduk di samping Kiba," gadis merah muda itu berujar cepat.

Naruto makin terpojok.

Hinata mendengus geli, tingkah possessive Naruto dan teman-temannya benar-benar sama.

Menatap ke arah laki-laki di sampingnya, "Nah, _Sensei_ bisa pindah sekarang ke sana. Biarkan aku mengajarkan Kiba-kun di sini, oh atau mungkin aku bisa pindah tempat duduk di-" belum sempat berbicara, kalimatnya terpotong sempurna.

"Kiba bisa bertanya pada Sasuke dan Shikamaru kan? Jadi untuk apa kau mengajarinya,"

Semua orang di sana melongo kompak. Shikamaru menguap, Sasuke menatap curiga dan Kiba semakin menaikkan alisnya.

Guru mereka kenapa tiba-tiba aneh begini.

Gah! Sekarang dia benar-benar ingin memukul kepala suaminya ini! Kalau sudah seperti ini, Naruto dalam mode anak kecil, dia sama sekali tidak bisa menang dari sikap keras kepalanya. Tidak mau kalah, tidak mau menerima saran, dan tidak mau tahu apapun selain pendiriannya sendiri.

Mencoba tenang, dalam hati mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Jika memang Naruto tidak suka melihatnya dekat dengan Kiba, satu-satunya cara yang ampuh tentu saja.

Baru ingat bagaimana Naruto tidak suka dirinya memanggil laki-laki lain dengan _suffix 'kun'_ dia pasrah, "Hh, baik-baik Kiba akan bertanya dengan Sasuke atau Shikamaru. Jadi sekarang aku akan mengajar Sakura, Sara, Ino atau Shion." Melirik ke arah Naruto maupun keempat gadis di sana.

Sang Uzumaki langsung tersenyum paham, keempat temannya malah seolah tidak rela.

Hah, dia benar-benar ingin pergi dari sini. Oke Hinata mengerti -sangat- kalau keempat gadis ini datang sebenarnya bukan untuk belajar tapi hanya ingin bersama lebih lama dengan _Sensei_ mereka itu saja! Dan dia ke sini karena paksaan mereka, bukannya lebih baik biarkan saja mereka datang ke sini, sementara dirinya bisa bersantai di rumah orang tuanya, atau jalan-jalan mungkin membeli bahan makanan untuk malam ini?

Mempertahankan dirinya agar tidak lepas kendali, tanpa aba-aba gadis indigo itu langsung saja bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Berjalan pelan mendekati keempat gadis di sana.

"Nah, sekarang siapa yang mau bertanya padaku?" menanyakan pelan.

Sebelum-

"…" tidak ada yang merespon, yang Hinata dapatkan hanya cengiran kikuk dari keempat temannya. Seolah mengirimnya sinyal, dan telepati secara bersamaan.

Sakura kedip-kedip, Ino berbisik di telinganya, Shion dan Sara masih nyengir.

" _Nee,_ Hinata biarkan kami bertanya pada Naruto _-sensei_ ya? _Gomenne,_ kau tahu kan sebenarnya kami ke sini gara-gara apa, hehe~" gadis pirang _pony tail_ itu menjulurkan lidahnya sekilas, dan mencoba memberitahunya.

"…."

Yah, dan tebakannya benar.

Menghela napas panjang, ia mengangguk paham, "Ya, aku mengerti. Silahkan bertanya sepuas mungkin pada Naruto _-sensei_ , aku akan diam di sini saja." Ikut bergumam kecil, dan di akhiri dengan tatapan berbinar keempat temannya.

Dan detik berikutnya.

Hinata bisa melihat kembali bagaimana suaminya kini di kerumuni oleh para fansgirlnya yang tidak lain adalah temannya sendiri.

Hah, 'Sabar Hinata,'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sekarang Hinata benar-benar tidak tahu harus melakukan apa di sini, diam melihat buku pelajaran di atas meja. Tangannya masih sibuk mencoret-coret tidak jelas di sana, dengan kening yang tertekuk dan untungnya tertutupi oleh poni. Suasananya memburuk saat mendengar suara-suara keempat temannya memanggil nama Naruto dengan nada memuja. Rona merah mereka masih ada, dan keempat gadis itu masih anteng duduk mengerumuni guru mereka.

Menanyakan hal-hal yang mereka mengerti, tapi apa yang ia lihat. Tepat saat Naruto menjelaskan dengan serius, keempatnya malah memandang sang _Sensei_ tanpa henti.

Separah itukah _pheromone_ yang di keluarkan suaminya? Sampai-sampai membuat teman-temannya tergila-gila seperti itu?

Mendengus singkat, melihat kedekatakan teman dan suaminya, membuat pikiran-pikiran aneh tak ayal melintas di pikirannya.

Membatin tanpa sadar, 'Kenapa aku tidak boleh mengajari Kiba, kalau Naruto-kun bisa mengajari teman-temanku?! Apa salahnya aku mengajari teman, aku ke sini juga karena alasan itu kan?!' kesal, mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

Mengidahkan suara ribut di seberang sana, Hinata langsung memperhatikan sosok Kiba yang kini duduk malas dengan dagu berada di atas meja. Berkali-kali menghela napas panjang, dan tidak ada bertanya sama sekali dengan kedua temannya.

Sedangkan Shikamaru yang sudah terlelap dan menyender di dinding, serta Sasuke yang fokus pada _smartphonenya_ , beberapa kali melirik ke arah Sakura dengan tatapan cemburu bercampur kesal, mereka sudah pasti tidak ada niat untuk membantu Kiba.

'Aku tidak mau diam saja!' berteriak kecil dalam hati, melirik ke arah Naruto sekilas. Memastikan laki-laki itu tidak melihatnya.

"….."

Sampai-

Suaminya sudah di kerumuni oleh keempat temannya, melempar senyum sok keren, dan tenangnya.

Hinata kesal tanpa sadar.

Mengembungkan pipi, tanpa aba-aba gadis indigo itu mengetuk pelan meja di hadapannya. Membuat Kiba yang sedari tadi menelungkupkan wajah di sana mengadah cepat. Terkejut,

"Kalau ada yang tidak kau mengerti, tanyakan padaku saja Kiba. Supaya kau tidak percuma ke sini, lagipula kalau bertanya pada Naruto _-sensei_ sepertinya akan memakan waktu yang lama." Berbisik sengaja agar hanya Kiba yang mendengar.

Pemuda coklat itu tersenyum lebar, mengangguk semangat, hendak bangkit dari posisi dan duduk di sampingnya.

Sebelum-

"Kau tetap di sana saja Kiba, aku akan menjelaskannya dari sini." Dengan senyuman polos, tanpa melihat raut kecewa dari sang Inuzuka.

Ya, Hinata juga tidak mau membuat kedatangan temannya ini sia-sia. Kepintaran Kiba yang tidak seperti kedua sahabatnya itu membuat ia harus mengajarinya juga. Sudah datang jauh-jauh tapi tidak dapat apa-apa kan dia jadi tidak tega.

Terlalu baik-

Hinata memang gadis polos yang terlalu baik. Sang Hyuuga sendiri tidak sadar maksud pemuda coklat itu ke sini. Di kiranya datang untuk belajar ternyata hanya ingin melihat wajahnya saja. Itu artinya Kiba suka dengan Hinata. Tapi sang empunya sendiri tidak sadar.

Menghela napas singkat, Kiba mengangguk paham. Mengambil bukunya yang sejak tadi tergeletak di lantai, dan menyodorkannya pada Hinata. Sengaja memanjangkan tangannya agar mencapai dan bisa di ambil oleh sang Hyuuga. Membuat tubuhnya semakin dekat dengan meja, dan memperhatikan wajah gadis indigo itu jelas.

"Aku tidak mengerti bagian ini, ini, dan ini~" bertanya dengan asal, memilih hal yang entah ia sudah tahu atau tidak.

"Oh, oke." Hinata mengangguk, salah satu tangannya sengaja terangkat dan menyampirkan rambut yang sengaja di biarkan terlepas sedikit ke belakang telinga.

Membuat Kiba mengerjap, dan reflek menatap lekat gadis itu.

Oke, Hinata benar-benar terlihat cantik sekarang. Bahkan sang Inuzuka meneguk ludahnya tanpa sadar, mengidahkan bibir sang Hyuuga yang mulai menjelaskan pelajaran dengan fokus.

Sasuke sadar dengan sikap temannya, mendengus geli. Sengaja membiarkan keduanya seperti itu dan kembali melakukan kegiatannya.

* * *

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

 **Keadaan Naruto sekarang~**

* * *

Masih mengajari keempat muridnya, "Aku tidak mengerti yang ini _Sensei_ ~" Sara bertanya untuk yang kedua kalinya, Naruto mengangguk kecil. Memulai penjelasannya.

"Kalau yang ini apa bagian-bagiannya?" Sakura ikut bertanya.

"Hm, kalau yang itu bla-bla-bla-"

"Yang ini?"

Naruto senang kalau murid-muridnya punya semangat belajar seperti ini, tapi ada kalanya ia juga lelah di kerumuni seperti sekarang. Rasa panas mulai menjalar, sudah tiga puluh menit mengajari keempat gadis ini, dan dirinya sudah merasa sesak.

Sepertinya ia harus memberitahu mereka.

Menghentikan penjelasannya, sang Uzumaki menghela napas panjang, menatap semua murid di dekatnya dan tersenyum kecil, "Kalau kalian mengerumuni _Sensei_ seperti ini, _Sensei_ bisa sesak napas. Bisa menjauh sebentar." berujar sopan, membuat keempat muridnya tersentak malu dan terkikik kecil.

"A..ahaha, _gomen Sensei_ kami terlalu semangat bertanya~" Shion menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal, sedangkan ketiga temannya tertawa kikuk.

Benar saja, melihat sosok _Senseinya_ dari dekat yang kepanasan. Keringat yang mulai menetes dari keningnya dan pakaian yang sedikit basah di bagian punggung membuat mereka sadar sepenuhnya.

'Hh, sebaiknya aku memberikan mereka cemilan kecil.' Membatin kecil, di saat keempat muridnya perlahan tidak mengerumuninya lagi.

"….."

Kedua manik yang tadinya terhalangi oleh muridnya perlahan-lahan kembali jelas. Perasaan lega yang sempat di rasakannya, langsung saja hancur seketika.

"…."

Benar-benar hancur sekaligus kaget.

Membulatkan mata, kerutan keningnya mulai terlihat.

Apa yang ia lihat sekarang?! (lagi)

Walaupun dengan meja yang membatasi mereka berdua, tapi tidak dengan tubuh murid berambut coklatnya yang sengaja di buat sedekat mungkin bahkan hampir menempel dengan meja, agar bisa berdekatan dengan istrinya lagi!

Ck, anak itu!

Berdecak dalam hati, mendecih samar. Laki-laki berumur dua puluh dua tahun itu tanpa basa-basi mengeluarkan suaranya cepat.

"Apa yang _Sensei_ bilang tadi tentang larangan berpacaran di sini, Kiba, Hinata?" dengan nada di tekan.

Sukses menyentakkan Kiba, membuat pemuda coklat itu menjauhkan tubuhnya dari meja dan kembali duduk seperti semula.

Sedangkan Hinata-

Kedua manik Lavender itu menatap datar sang Uzumaki, kekesalannya sudah di puncak, dan dia juga punya batas kesabaran, di tambah lagi sampai kapan Naruto akan mengucapkan kalimat itu berkali-kali?! Berpacaran dengan Kiba?!

Arghh!

Dia yang biasanya polos dan pemalu juga bisa jadi gadis yang galak!

Dengan sikap tenang, "Kami hanya belajar di sini, _Sensei._ Tidak lebih. Jadi jangan beranggapan yang macam-macam." Mengeluarkan nada singkat, dan ikut di tekan.

Naruto meneguk ludah cepat.

Lho?

Ke..kenapa istrinya tiba-tiba mengucapkan kalimat dengan kesal seperti itu?

Masih mencoba mengendalikan ketenangannya.

" _Sensei_ tidak beranggapan yang macam-macam, Hinata. Hanya saja, Kiba bisa bertanya pada kedua temannya kalau mau, bukannya padamu."

'Tahan Hinata, tahan!'

"Seperti yang _Sensei_ lihat sendiri, saat ini Shikamaru tengah tidur dan Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak ada niat mengajarkan Kiba, jadi aku yang membantunya." Membalas cepat.

Naruto masih tidak mau kalah.

"Kalau mereka tidak mau, untuk apa keduanya kemari?"

"Kalau aku juga tidak melakukan apa-apa di sini, di saat teman-temanku tidak ada yang mau bertanya denganku. Untuk apa aku kemari? Lebih baik aku PULANG saja." Nada yang ketus terdengar mengalun, Naruto semakin pangling.

Keempat gadis di sana menatap tak percaya sosok gadis yang polos dan lugu itu terlihat kesal sekarang. Apa Hinata kesal karena mereka hanya menggunakannya sebagai alasan saja agar bisa belajar di sini?

Menatap gadis itu dengan bersalah, "A..aa, Hinata jangan pulang dulu."

Naruto merasakan aura mengancam dari belakang istrinya, mood gadis itu sepertinya tengah buruk. Dan dia tidak ingin membuat suasana semakin rumit di sini. Terpaksa, ia harus menahan diri untuk kali ini.

Sang Uzumaki tidak mau melihat kemarahan Hinata.

"Hh, baik-baik maafkan _Sensei_ ," dirinya segera menatap keempat muridnya cepat.

"Kalian juga _Sensei_ tidak mungkin mengajari semuanya sekaligus, jadi bertanyalah pada Hinata, atau pada Sasuke dan Shikamaru juga bisa."

'Jangan biarkan Kiba saja yang bertanya pada Hinata!' membatin dalam hati.

Keempat gadis itu kompak menunduk lesu dan mengangguk, "Baik, Naruto _-sensei_."

Hinata mendengus kecil, dan sengaja mengidahkan perkataan suaminya. Ia kembali memberikan penjelasan untuk Kiba.

"Jadi untuk yang ini, _Narrative Sentence generic structurenya_ yaitu _Orientation, Compilation, Resolution_ dan yang terakhir _Re-Orientation,_ nah keempat bagian ini di bagi lagi, dari sini sudah mengerti?" menjelaskan dengan seksama, dan menatap Kiba kembali.

Pemuda coklat itu mengangguk semangat, masih dengan pandangan yang entah kenapa dari tadi Hinata perhatikan tidak pernah lepas sama sekali darinya. Atau ini hanya perasaannya saja?

"Jelaskan pembagian keempatnya itu, Hinata~" dengan topangan dagu, dan perasaan rileks karena guru pirang itu tidak mengganggunya.

"Baiklah, jadi-"

"….."

"….."

Kedua orang itu terlihat asyik sekali ya? Naruto yang hendak membuang jauh-jauh perasaan cemburunya. Hinata yang polos dan tidak sadar membuatnya gemas.

Tidak sadarkah kalau Kiba itu suka dengannya?!

Dan Naruto tidak suka melihatnya!

Kedua tangannya kini mengepal tanpa sadar, bibir mengerucut persis seperti anak kecil, dan kesabarannya yang mulai hilang.

Tepat saat-

Bagaikan drama-drama di televisi, saat Hinata hendak mengambil penghapus di dekatnya dan Kiba yang dengan sengaja ikut mengambil, membuat kedua tangan mereka saling bersentuhan.

Hinata terkejut, menarik tangannya cepat.

Kiba tersenyum lebar, dengan rona merah di pipi.

Oke, itu tadi sudah membuat urat sabarnya putus seketika.

Tanpa aba-aba, sang Uzumaki bangkit dari posisinya, mengidahkan tatapan heran muridnya, dan mengeluarkan alasan selanjutnya. Dia yakin pasti berhasil menjauhkan murid coklatnya itu dari Hinata!

Mengeluarkan sosok penuh wibawa, dan senyuman pura-pura tenang, "Hinata, bisa bantu _Sensei_ mengambil makanan di dapur sebentar?" Naruto meminta bantuan dengan pandangan keren.

Melangkahkan kaki hendak menghampiri sosok indigo di sana, gadis yang kini mengadahkan wajah dan menatapnya bingung.

Sebelum-

Hinata buang jauh-jauh wajahnya. Mendengus seolah tak peduli.

"Biar aku saja yang bantu, _Sensei!_ " Ino yang tiba-tiba muncul di sampingnya dan berteriak kecil. Sakura, Shion dan Sara tak kalah cepat. Ketiga gadis itu sudah ambil posisi di kanan, kiri dan belakang tubuh gurunya.

Gila!

Naruto kaget setengah mati, "Eh?"

"Aku saja!"

"Aku yang duluan bicara!"

"Kalian belajar saja, biar aku yang membantu _Sensei_!"

"Tidak! Enak saja!"

Sang Uzumaki sweatdrop, mengangkat kedua tangannya, membentuk pose bertahan, dirinya tersenyum kikuk, " _A..ano, Sensei_ bisa meminta bantuan Hinata untuk membantu, kalian belajar saja-"

Keempat gadis itu menoleh kompak, "Hinata sedang sibuk, jadi biarkan salah satu dari kami saja!"

Dia cengo, sejak kapan murid-muridnya jadi buas seperti ini?

"…." Terdiam kaku. Menatap bagaimana keempat gadis itu mulai melakukan permainan gunting, batu, kertas untuk pemilihan.

"Ayo mulai! Siapa yang menang!"

"Ya!"

"Gunting,"

"Batu, kertas!"

"…"

" _Yes,_ aku menang!" Sara berteriak senang, gadis berambut merah itu tersenyum lebar sedangkan teman-temannya menatap cemberut.

"Tidak bisa di ulang lagi?" Shion bertanya tidak rela,

"Tidak! Sudah _fix_!" Sara menolak tegas, menatap berbinar ke arah gurunya.

"Aku yang bantu _Sensei_!" berujar penuh semangat, sedangkan sang Uzumaki menatap lesu. Mau tak mau menyetujui permintaan muridnya. Padahal tadi dia ingin berduaan saja di dapur bersama istrinya. Mengingat kalau tadi pagi dia tidak sempat memberikan ciuman selamat pagi, dan memeluk puas gadis itu.

"Hh, baiklah~" berjalan pelan, dengan ekor mata yang masih menyaksikan jelas bagaimana Hinata mengajari Kiba. Bibirnya semakin mengerucut kesal,

Bahkan sampai keluar dari ruang tamu dia masih bisa curi-curi pandang.

"…." Hinata merasakannya tentu saja. Bagaimana punggungnya terasa di di perhatikan sejak tadi.

'Hah, aku lelah~' mendesah dalam hati, berharap kalau hari ini cepat berakhir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Berjalan ke dapur, dan hendak mengambil cemilan, dengan Sara yang mengekor di belakangnya. Gadis merah itu dengan senyum puas menilik semua sudut ruangannya. Sedangkan dirinya segera berjalan ke arah kulkas, mengambil minuman yang telah di siapkan Hinata tadi pagi.

Dan benar saja-

Gelas besar dengan minuman dingin kesukaannya sudah tersimpan rapi di sana. Berterima kasih pada istrinya karena sudah mau susah-susah menyiapkan segalanya.

"Sara, bisa siapkan gelas delapan buah untuk teman-temanmu? Gelasnya ada di rak sana, dan nampannya ada di sebelahnya." Berujar meminta bantuan pada muridnya.

Gadis merah itu mengangguk paham, "Baik, akan kuambilkan!" segera dengan cekatan mengambil gelas yang tersedia di sana.

Sedangkan Naruto, mengeluarkan minuman dingin di kulkas, sekarang ia hanya perlu mencari cemilan yang sempat di buat Hinata kemarin.

"Dimana?" bergumam tanpa sadar, entah kenapa otaknya yang suka lupa-lupaan kembali menyerang.

Mengerutkan kening dan mencoba memikirkannya, 'Dimana biasanya Hinata menyimpan kue buatannya?' membatin cepat.

Membuka setiap rak di dekatnya, terutama rak atas tempat istrinya sering menyimpan makanan.

Satu persatu ia lihat, sedikit kaget melihat banyaknya toples yang ada di sana.

'Yang mana?!'

Harus di buka satu persatu lagi?! Bisa aneh kalau Sara melihatnya seperti ini. Masa kue sendiri lupa di taruh dimana?

"Sudah selesai _Sensei_ , apalagi yang perlu kubantu?" gadis itu ternyata sudah selesai menyiapkan gelas.

Menunggu respon gurunya.

"A..ah, oke bisa kau bawa minuman itu ke ruang tamu dulu. _Sensei_ ingin mengambil kuenya sebentar."

Mengerjap kecil, "Oke, nanti aku akan balik lagi _Sensei_ -" sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya, Naruto memotong cepat.

"Tidak usah, _Sensei_ bisa bawa sendiri kuenya. Kau lanjutkan saja belajarnya."

Membuat gadis merah itu seakan tidak rela, "A..aa, Oke _Sensei_." Dengan hati-hati mengambil nampan berisikan gelas dan minuman.

"….."

"…."

Meninggalkan Naruto sendiri di dapur.

"Dimana kuenya?!" sedikit panik, dan segera mencari-cari kuenya cepat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sara datang dengan membawa nampan berisikan gelas dan minuman. Hinata tidak melihat kedatangan Naruto di belakang gadis itu sedikit bingung.

"Mana Naruto _-sensei_?" bertanya tanpa sadar,

"Katanya masih mencari kue sebentar, dan kita di minta untuk belajar lagi~" dengan suara lesu, gadis merah itu segera duduk kembali di tempatnya.

Sedangkan sang Hyuuga-

'Mencari kue?' keningnya tertekuk, alisnya saling bertautan. Merasa ada yang aneh-

Jangan-jangan-

"….."

'Tidak, tidak, aku kan sudah memberitahu letak kuenya dimana tadi pagi. Pasti Naruto-kun ingat.' Menggeleng kecil, dan mencoba mengembalikan konsentrasinya.

Mungkin dia masih mencari, oh atau menyiapkan tempatnya? Bisa saja kan?

Sebentar saja suaminya pasti datang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Flash Back :**

* * *

Menyelesaikan acara mandinya, gadis indigo itu segera keluar dari sana dengan sebuah handuk bertengger di kepalanya. Salah satu tangan mengusap agar rambut panjangnya itu cepat kering. Kedua manik menatap jam dinding di kamarnya cepat.

Pukul delapan, dia harus cepat-cepat. Dengan pakaian yang sengaja ia gunakan dari kamar mandi, Hinata hanya perlu merapikan rambut dan berhias sebentar.

Tak lupa melirik ke arah suaminya yang masih tertidur lelap memeluk bantal guling bak anak kecil sedikit membuatnya mendengus geli.

'Ingatkan aku untuk memberitahunya nanti~' berujar pada dirinya sendiri.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Memerlukan waktu beberapa menit untuk merapikan semua perlengkapan dan dirinya. Memandang kaca sejenak, mengangguk kecil.

Sekarang dia bisa pulang ke rumah orang tuanya.

Bangkit dari tempat duduk, gadis itu segera melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sang suami. Mengguncang bahu Naruto pelan,

"Naruto-kun, bangun sebentar." memanggil laki-laki pirang itu.

Sang Uzumaki menggeliat malas, menguap untuk yang kesekian kalinya, enggan membuka kedua matanya, yang ada dia hanya mengerjap saja.

"Hoahm, ada apa Hinata?" bertanya pelan.

"Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan kalau kue untuk semua temanku sudah kusiapkan,"

Mengangguk entah mengerti atau tidak, yang pasti di bayangan Hinata laki-laki itu pasti paham. "Oke~"

"Aku sudah menyimpannya di _jar_ berwarna biru, rak atas nomor tiga. Dan untuk minumannya sudah ada di kulkas."

"Iya~"

"…"

Menggeleng kecil, tangan Hinata terangkat mengelus rambut pirang suaminya, "Kau pasti lelah Naruto-kun, aku juga sudah memasang jam weker pukul Sembilan. Kalau mendengarnya, cepatlah bangun dan bersiap-siap, oke? Jangan sampai terlambat bangun." Sedikit memperingati dan di balas anggukan singkat sang empunya.

"Kalau begitu aku berangkat dulu, jangan lupa Naruto-kun~" menjauhkan tangannya dari puncak kepala Naruto, dan kembali menyelimuti tubuh suaminya. Beranjak dari posisinya, dengan hati-hati mengambil koper miliknya, dan barang lainnya.

Hah, setelah ini dia harus meminta Naruto membawa mobil untuk menjemputnya dari rumah nanti.

Melangkahkan kaki keluar dari ruangan, tak lupa menutup pintu, dan memastikan untuk sekali lagi kalau tidak ada yang tertinggal.

* * *

 **Flash Back Off**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Konsentrasi Hinata buyar sekejap, mengingat bagaimana reaksi Naruto pagi itu saat ia memberitahu suaminya di mana letak kue yang di simpannya.

Sudah lima belas menit berlalu dan sang Uzumaki tidak ada tanda-tanda kemunculannya. Astaga, jangan bilang kalau Naruto sama sekali tidak mendengar perkataannya tadi?!

Menepuk kening dalam hati, melirik ke arah teman-temannya yang mulai heran dan khawatir dengan Sensei mereka.

"Kenapa _Sensei_ lama sekali? Apa dia kerepotan di dapur?" Sakura bertanya pada Sara. Gadis merah itu menggeleng tak tahu.

" _Sense_ i bilang tadi untuk melanjutkan pelajaran, katanya dia bisa membawa kuenya sendiri." Menjawab cepat.

Semua gadis di sana menghela napas kompak, sedangkan ketiga laki-laki yang kini malah asyik menyesap minuman, dan bercakap-cakap.

Dan Hinata yang panik dalam hati-

'Apa Naruto lupa?! Kenapa dari tadi tidak muncul-muncul?!' bertanya-tanya dalam hati, melirik ke arah pintu ruang tamu terus menerus.

"….."

Tidak ada yang datang.

Panik memikirkan kondisi suaminya, tanpa ia sadari _handphone_ yang sejak tadi berada di tasnya bergetar, membuat sang empunya mengernyit heran.

Siapa yang menelponnya?

Cepat-cepat mengeluarkan dan mengangkat panggilan itu.

Sebelum-

"…"

Kedua maniknya melihat jelas tulisan yang tertera di layar sana, tatapan datar keluar.

* * *

 **Call : Naruto-kun.**

* * *

"…."

"….."

Astaga! Suaminya ini benar-benar lupa?!

Berdecak dalam hati, sedikit hati-hati dan melirik ke arah semua teman-temannya sebentar. Apa dia harus mengangkat panggilan ini?

"…."

Dengan ide yang tiba-tiba melintas cepat ke otaknya, gadis itu mendengus pelan. Sepertinya dia harus memakai cara ini.

Wajah cantik itu kini berpura-pura kaget, mengerjap singkat, dan menatap ke arah teman-temannya, dengan tubuh yang perlahan bangkit dari posisinya.

"A…aku keluar sebentar, ada yang menghubungiku." Berujar singkat, dan betapa senangnya saat melihat reaksi teman-temannya yang biasa saja.

"Oke, oh sekalian saja lihat kondisi Naruto _-sensei_ Hinata." Sara memberitahunya.

 _Nice!_

Dia punya alasan yang lain lagi.

"Baiklah," mengangguk paham, berjalan keluar, dan berpura-pura mengangkat panggilan tersebut. Padahal sengaja ia matikan.

Sekarang-

Sepertinya dia harus memberitahu suaminya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Melangkahkan kaki, masih tetap waspada kalau-kalau ada yang mengikutinya.

'Aman~' mendesah lega, tanpa menunggu lama langsung saja Hinata berjalan cepat menuju dapur. Beruntung jarak dapur dan ruang tamu sedikit jauh jadi sepertinya suaranya tidak akan terdengar sampai ke sana.

Mendengar gumaman khawatir Naruto di dalam dapur membuatnya berulang kali menarik napas.

Melongokan wajahnya dari pintu dapur, memanggil pelan sosok laki-laki pirang yang kini terlihat membuka semua _jar_ makanan yang ada di rak atas.

Hinata _sweatdrop_ , "Naruto-kun, kenapa kau membuka semua _jar_ makanannya?" bertanya dan menghampiri sosok tersebut.

Sedangkan sang empunya yang reflek melihatnya, bagaikan anak kecil yang tengah kesusahan. "Hinata, kukira kau marah karena tidak mau mengangkat panggilanku~" merengek dan langsung saja memeluk tubuh istrinya.

"Aku tebak Naruto-kun, pasti lupa dimana tempat aku menyimpan _jar_ untuk kue-kuenya kan?" bertanya sekali lagi.

Dan mendapat anggukan cepat dari Naruto, "Iya, huee. Aku sudah bongkar _jar_ di lemari yang pertama dan kedua tapi tidak ada." masih memeluk Hinata,

Oke, sikap keren Naruto pada teman-temannya tadi langsung hancur begitu saja. Yang ia lihat sekarang hanya sosok laki-laki bak anak kecil yang merengek manja padanya.

"Hh, kau sudah memeriksa rak ketiga?"

"Belum."

Menepuk keningnya sendiri, Hinata segera mendorong tubuh kekar suaminya dari pelukan. "Aku menyimpan _jar_ kuenya di rak ketiga, Naruto-kun." berujar cepat, menggapai rak ketiga yang ia sebut.

Membuka pintu rak itu, dan mengambil _jar_ di sana dengan sigap.

"Ini, sekarang Naruto-kun bawa ini ke ruang tamu. Teman-temanku sudah menunggu, biar aku saja yang merapikan semuanya di sini." Memberikan _jar_ berisikan kue pada laki-laki pirang itu, dan hendak membersihkan kekacauan yang di buat Naruto dengan cepat.

Memandang sosok istrinya yang kini sudah bersiap-siap merapikan semua _jar_ yang terbuka akibat ulahnya. Hah, untuk yang kesekian kalinya Naruto merasa beruntung karena bisa memiliki istri cantik dan baik hati seperti Hinata.

Tersenyum kecil memandang gadis indigo itu, sebuah seringai tipis muncul tiba-tiba di wajahnya.

Tidak melihat jelas wajah Hinata tadi pagi membuat Naruto rindu pada istrinya,

" _Nee_ Hinata~" memanggil sang empunya, beriringan dengan _jar_ yang sengaja ia taruh kembali di atas meja,

"Ya?" menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari kegiatannya.

Memudahkan Naruto untuk semakin menggoda istrinya, tanpa basa-basi laki-laki pirang itu dengan lembut memeluk tubuh Hinata sekali lagi dari belakang.

Membuat Hinata terpekik kecil, kaget sekaligus panik.

"Na..Naruto-kun, a..apa yang kau lakukan?! Jangan memelukku sekarang!" dengan nada yang gugup, Naruto tahu kalau gadis ini malu.

"Tidak apa-apa kan kalau aku memelukmu sebentar~" masih dengan seringai kecilnya, semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang ramping Hinata.

Wajah yang sengaja ia dekatkan, membuatnya bisa menghirup jelas aroma Lavender gadis cantik di hadapannya.

"Ta..tapi nanti teman-teman melihat!" masih mengelak dan mencoba melepaskan pelukan Naruto. Hinata benar-benar di buat panik. Wajahnya sudah memerah, dan keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisnya.

"Tidak akan, aku sudah meminta Sara untuk melanjutkan pelajaran kan? Jadi mereka tidak mungkin kemari untuk sepuluh menit kedepan~" sebuah kode yang di berikan Naruto, sukses membuat Hinata merinding.

"E..eh?! A..apa maksudnya sepuluh menit ke depan?! Hya~" sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, kembali terpekik kecil merasakan Naruto yang mengecup leher serta pipinya bergantian.

"Kau tahu maksudnya Hinata,"

Berlanjut dengan kedua tangan kekar Naruto yang semakin mengeratkan pelukan, laki-laki pirang itu sukses mencium dan terkadang menjilat lembut leher Hinata. Gadis indigo semakin kewalahan.

"Na..Naruto-kun-ungh ja..jangan di sana-hyaa~" napas terengah, wajah memerah, masih memberontak sebelum Naruto kembali melakukan sesuatu.

Sang Uzumaki tanpa aba-aba membalikkan tubuhnya, membuat ia dengan jelas melihat bagaimana ekspresi suaminya. Menyeringai lebar dan tidak perlu menunggu lama-

"Ini hukuman karena kau sudah membuatku cemburu tadi~" dengan nada _sing a song_ , Naruto langsung melumat bibir istrinya, Hinata tidak siap dan reflek membuka mulut saat laki-laki itu menggigit pelan bibirnya.

"Na..Naruto-kun, ja..jangan-ungh~" melenguh, tenaganya seolah habis untuk mendorong tubuh kekar itu menjauh darinya.

Naruto melepas ciumannya singkat, menjulurkan lidah memandang wajah Hinata, "Kau benar-benar membuatku marah Hinata~"

"Ta..tapi kan-"

Sang Uzumaki kembali mengecup bibirnya, membiarkan _saliva_ mengalir pelan dari ujung bibir sang gadis indigo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Berniat untuk melanjutkan lebih lama kegiatan mereka, perkiraan Naruto tentang sepuluh menit kedepan itu langsung hancur seketika saat mendengar suara keempat muridnya memanggil namanya.

Hinata terkesiap, reflek mendorong dada Naruto, melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Ah! Teman-teman datang, kan sudah kubilang jangan melakukannya Naruto-kun!" berbisik kesal, mendengar suara langkah kaki yang perlahan mendekat ke arah dapur.

Cepat-cepat merapikan baju, manghapus _saliva_ yang mengalir di bibir, wajah memerah dan rambut yang sedikit berantakan. Begitu juga Naruto, meski pandangan enggan masih ada, laki-laki pirang itu segera merapikan diri setelah melihat _deathglare_ istrinya.

Hinata kembali melakukan kegiatannya, merapikan _jar_ yang sempat terbengkalai tadi, dan berpura-pura seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Sampai-

"Naruto _-sensei_?" saat keempat temannya dengan kompak melongokan wajah dari balik pintu dapur, tentu saja kaget melihat keberadaannya di sana.

"Hinata juga di sini ternyata,"

"Kenapa _Sensei_ lama sekali mengambil kuenya?" semua bertanya-tanya.

Naruto sedikit panik, tertawa kikuk, dan menggaruk belakang kepala yang tidak gatal, "A..ahaha, tadi _Sensei_ sepertinya lupa di mana menyimpan kuenya, jadi harus mencari-cari sebentar."

Sakura dan ketiga temannya segera mendekati guru mereka, "Sekarang sudah ketemu kan _Sensei_? Apa perlu kami bantu untuk merapikan semuanya juga?" kompak menyumbangkan bantuan.

Hinata langsung menyela, "Biar aku saja yang merapikannya, kalian belajar saja lagi, ya kan _Sensei_?" memberi kode pada suaminya.

Naruto mengerjap pelan, "O..oh, iya kalian kembali saja dulu ke ruang tamu."

Shion menatap laki-laki pirang itu lekat, "Kalau begitu _Sensei_ juga, ayo~" mengajak sang Uzumaki untuk ikut.

"E..eh? Ta..tapi _Sensei_ harus-" berniat menolak, inginnya sih diam di sini lebih lama. Tapi kalimatnya langsung terpotong.

"Tidak apa-apa _Sensei,_ aku bisa merapikan ini semua. Lagipula kalau tidak ada yang mau bertanya padaku lagi, menghabiskan waktu di sini tidak masalah~" mengeluarkan pernyataan mutlak.

Sukses membuat Naruto bungkam, 'Hh,' menghela napas panjang dalam hati.

"Baiklah, _arigatou_ Hinata atas bantuannya~" dengan nada enggan dan di tanggapi senyuman singkat gadis itu.

"Ayo _Sensei,_ biar aku yang membawakan _jar_ makanannya." Sara menawarkan diri lagi, dan untuk kesekian kalinya keempat gadis itu saling berebutan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah beberapa jam Naruto mengajari murid-muridnya, hari yang semakin sore membuat laki-laki itu harus menghentikan kegiatan belajarnya sekarang.

"Sudah pukul lima, kita sudahi saja untuk hari ini ya." Memandang ke arah murid-muridnya yang mengangguk puas. Senyum lebar terpampang di wajah mereka.

"Oke _, Sensei_!" berteriak kompak, semangat mereka terisi kembali karena bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih lama bersama guru tampan mereka.

Sementara untuk ketiga pemuda di sana, mereka menghela napas panjang, lega dan malas, Shikamaru apalagi. Pemuda nanas itu sudah terlelap tidur dan kali ini di bangunkan paksa oleh Kiba serta Sasuke.

Hinata juga ikut lega, dalam hati berteriak _banzai_. Karena dia lelah batin dan fisik hari ini. Sifat cemburu Naruto dan dirinya entah kenapa keluar dengan ganas.

Menyesap minumannya yang masih tersisa,

Sebelum mendengar perkataan Ino yang sedikit membuatnya kaget.

"Ngomong-ngomong kue yang _Sensei_ berikan tadi enak sekali lho, _Sensei_ buat sendiri atau beli?" semua gadis di sana mengangguk setuju.

Hinata hampir tersedak, Naruto mengerjap kaget.

"A..ah! I..itu _Sensei_ beli..ya _Sensei_ membelinya!" menjawab cepat.

"Hee dimana? Aku ingin beli juga!" Sakura ikut bertanya.

"I..itu _Sensei_ kurang tahu, karena yang membelikannya bukan _Sensei_." Tertawa kikuk.

Perkataan Naruto layaknya ranjau, sukses membuat keempat gadis di sana memandang curiga, "Siapa yang membelinya _Sensei_?" bertanya kompak.

Hinata melihat wajah panik suaminya, bahkan tak jarang melirik sekilas ke arahnya. Dia harus membantu Naruto-

"Oh, apa mungkin ibu _Sensei_ yang membelikannya? Sebagai hadiah mungkin?" dia pura-pura bertanya.

"…."

Hinata kedip-kedip sebentar-

Naruto paham-

"Ah! Iya..ahaha kuenya ibu _Sensei_ yang membelikan. Kau hebat Hinata bisa tahu~"

Tersenyum sopan, "Aku hanya menebak, _Sensei._ "

Ber-oh ria, mereka mengangguk paham. "Kami kira siapa~" mendesah lega, giliran Naruto yang bingung.

"Memangnya kenapa?" bertanya polos.

Keempat muridnya gugup bersamaan, "Ahahaha! Ti..tidak ada apa-apa kok, _Sensei_. Kami hanya penasaran saja kok, ahaha, iya kan teman-teman?" Sara melirik ke arah temannya.

"I..iya! Ahaha~"

Hinata tepuk kening dalam hati.

'Syukurlah mereka tidak menanyakan lebih jauh~'

Dan Hinata lebih bersyukur lagi kalau kedua jenius Nara dan Uchiha karena terlalu sibuk cemburu dengan gadis yang mereka sukai, jadi tidak mencurigai keanehan di sini lebih dalam.

Hh _, Kami-sama_ masih cinta padanya~

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu _Sensei, Arigatou_ karena sudah mau menyempatkan waktu untuk mengajari kami~" keempat gadis itu menunduk singkat, begitu juga Hinata dan ketiga teman laki-lakinya.

"Tidak apa-apa _Sensei_ malah senang kalau punya murid yang mau belajar keras seperti kalian~" berujar dengan senyuman kerennya.

Sakura serta Ino mengadahkan wajah, menatap sebentar guru mereka, salah satu dari keduanya bertanya singkat, "Ka..kalau nanti kami ada yang tidak mengerti lagi, apa kami boleh ke sini _Sensei_?"

Naruto terdiam, "….."

Sebelum sempat menjawab-

"Hoahm, ayo pulang Ino aku sudah mengantuk." Shikamaru mengamit lengan Ino dan menarik pelan gadis pirang itu, mengidahkan teriakan kecil sang Yamanaka.

Begitu juga Sasuke-

"Hn, pulang Sakura." Dengan nada mutlak, menarik tangan sang Haruno membuat sang empunya tersenyum kikuk ke arah Naruto.

"Kami pulang dulu, _Sensei_!" berpamitan sekali lagi, sebelum akhirnya keempat orang itu menghilang dari sana, beriringan dengan Shion, Sara dan Kiba yang menyusul teman-teman mereka.

"Kami juga, _Sensei_!" berujar penuh semangat, dan melambai singkat ke arah guru mereka.

Meninggalkan Hinata di sana sendiri, gadis itu juga hendak beranjak pergi sebelum tangan Naruto menariknya pelan.

Membuat sang empunya berbalik menatap suaminya.

"Kau tidak usah pulang saja Hinata, barang-barangmu bisa di ambil besok kan?"

Menggeleng kecil, "Kalau aku tidak ikut pulang mereka bisa curiga Naruto-kun,"

Tidak bisa menolak permintaan istrinya, mendesah panjang sebelum akhirnya mengangguk paham, "Hh, baik-baik tapi ingat jam delapan nanti akan kujemput, hari ini biar aku saja yang memasak untuk makan malamnya~" dengan senyuman lebar,

Sukses membuat Hinata yang mendengarnya membulatkan manik, "Naruto-kun yang masak?" bertanya sekali lagi.

"Ya, hari _special_ untuk istriku yang sudah mau susah payah menyiapkan segalanya hari ini~"

Tarik garis bibir gadis itu lakukan, jarang-jarang kalau ia merasakan makanan buatan Naruto. Karena pada dasarnya sang Uzumaki sedikit anti dengan yang namanya memasak. Tapi sekarang-

"Oke, aku tunggu Naruto-kun!" tersenyum kecil, dan segera mengecup pipi tan suaminya.

"Hati-hati di jalan,"

"Um! Aku pulang dulu sebentar ya."

Merasakan usapan lembut di puncak kepalanya, " _Ha'I Ha'I,_ cepatlah pulang supaya aku bisa menjemputmu~"

" _Ha'I, jaa nee_ Naruto-kun." melangkahkan kaki menjauh dari suaminya, melambai singkat sebelum akhirnya gadis itu ikut menghilang dari balik dinding pagar.

"….."

Membiarkan Naruto sendiri di sana-

Mendengus geli, menyaksikan senyuman lebar yang di perlihatkan istrinya.

Yah, untung saja tadi tidak ada yang tahu tentang rahasia mereka.

"…."

Dan untuk kali ini, sepertinya Naruto harus bisa menolak permintaan murid-muridnya tadi. Dia tidak bisa terus menerus meminta Hinata untuk pergi ke rumah orang tuanya kan?

Selain itu-

'Hah, cepatlah jam delapan~'

Naruto tidak bisa berlama-lama jauh dari istrinya, bangun pagi tanpa Hinata itu benar-benar membuatnya tidak bisa mengatur diri sendiri seperti biasanya.

* * *

 **THE END~**

* * *

 **A/N :**

* * *

Yap, sesuai janji Mushi apdet lagi :3 huaaa _sorry_ Mushi buat adegan romensnya sampai segini aja wkwk :v entah napa suka aja kalau NaruHina diem-diem nyembunyiin hubungan mereka O/O

Dan buat yang nanya kenapa fic ini di buat 2 chap, chapter ini jumlah kata 5K dan kalau di gabung jadi 7K lebih dan Mushi enggak suka banyak-banyak gitu wordnya, wkwk :3 _soo_ terima aja yaa yang penting sekarang udah kelar kok fic ini.

Karena chap ini sudah kelar, jadi Mushi ga bakal buat lanjutannya lagi :3 biarlah rahasia ini jadi milik mereka sendiri. Mau lanjutin fic yang lain dulu :v jadi tidak tahu kalau Mushi bakal buat atau enggak gimana kejadiannya Naruto bisa nikah sama Hinata.

Yah, kalian bayangkan saja sendiri, sesuai deskripsi yang sudah mushi kasi tahu di fic **Our Secret** #tampar# muahaha :v

* * *

 **Fic ini tidak ada Mushi edit jadi mungkin akan ada banyak typo bertebaran :v**

* * *

 **Arigatou atas respon kalian yang super sekali! XD Mushi harap cerita ini sesuai dengan keinginan kalian :3**

* * *

 **Segitu aja deh Cuap-Cuap dari Mushi**

 **Kalau begitu Akhir kata kembali**

 **SILAKAN RIVIEW YAA! \^O^/\^V^7**

 **JAA~**


End file.
